This invention relates to a flexible arm assembly and more particularly to an interconnecting bead structure useful, for example, as a flexible shower arm assembly.
Flexible arm assemblies, such as assemblies that allow for variable positioning of a showerhead in three dimensions, are known in the art. One such shower arm assembly utilizes beads having a ball and socket design in which the ball end of the bead is adapted to interconnect with the socket end of an adjacent bead.
This interconnecting ball and socket bead structure provides for adjustability in three dimensions, and also provides support for showerheads. The support for the showerhead results from the friction between the adjacent beads. A limitation of this design, and others, is the weight of the showerhead. With showerhead design constantly changing, it would be desirable to provide a flexible shower arm that was strong enough to support much heavier showerheads while still providing for simple adjustability by the user. One method of increasing the load the shower arm is capable of supporting is to increase the friction between the beads. Tightening the fit between the adjacent beads generally increases the friction. Unfortunately, however, tightening this fit can introduce an annoying xe2x80x9csqueakingxe2x80x9d noise resulting from the rubbing of the materials of the adjacent beads. This xe2x80x9csqueakingxe2x80x9d is unacceptable for commercially viable products and therefore is an unacceptable shortcoming inherent in current flexible shower arm designs.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an adjustable interconnecting bead structure that is capable of supporting heavier loads and that is easily adjustable and does not squeak while a user adjusts the structure to its desired position. More particularly, there is a need in the art for an adjustable arm assembly capable of supporting showerheads weighing about one pound or more. The present invention solves these needs.
The present invention in general terms concerns a bead assembly, or a plurality of beads, for an interconnecting bead structure, or flexible arm assembly. According to one embodiment, a flexible arm assembly is provided having a first bead having a first end and a second bead having a second end. The first end has an external surface and the second end of the second bead has an opening defining an internal wall, or recess, adapted to receive the first end of the first bead. An overmold surface is disposed between the external surface of the first bead and the internal wall of the second bead creating a friction relationship between the first bead and the second bead sufficient to maintain the flexible arm assembly in a fixed orientation. These beads may be connected in any combination to yield a complete interconnecting bead structure useful in various applications, including for example flexible shower arms and sink water faucets. The overmold surface covers substantially all of the area of contact between the first bead and the second bead. The overmold surface can also be in the form of at least one strip or at least one tab.
In another embodiment, an interconnecting bead unit is provided having a first bead made from a first material and a second bead made from a second material movably connected to the first bead. The interconnecting bead units may be connected in any combination to yield a complete flexible shower arm. The first material is generally different from the second material.
In another embodiment, a bead for a flexible arm assembly is provided a first end having an external surface and a second end having recess, or opening, adapted to receive the first end of the bead. The first end is made from a first material and the second end is made from a second material. These beads may be connected in any combination to yield a complete flexible arm assembly.